There have been a number of attempts to design an attachment for flag poles and/or other poles which will prevent the flag from becoming entangled with the pole but these devices have disadvantages for a number of reasons that have resulted in most not being commercially feasible. In most cases the devices are overly complicated arrangements that require great amounts of maintenance in order to keep in operation. The other factor is that the cost and expense of installing these prior art devices is so high that it is not viable to use them.
Additionally flags are mounted not only onto flag poles but also onto other posts such as light posts and/or sign posts which have a number of different cross sectional shapes namely round, square and at times hexagonal. There is a need for a banner support assembly which is able to be attached to any type of cross section of pole at any height along the pole and that is simple to attach and inexpensive to manufacture.
There are a number of prior art devices which have attempted to solve one or more of the issues enumerated above namely U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,220 issued to Kuhlmann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,672 issued to Wolf, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,633 issued to Peet, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,076 issued to Evans.
There is need to for a banner support assembly which is simply to install, which is inexpensive to manufacture, which is reliable in its operation, which resists corrosion and other effects of the weather upon the banner support assembly and will continue to operate with a minimal amount of maintenance.